


Day 15: (free) Undertale AU

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M, Pre-Undertale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup est constamment irrité par un certain monstre des glaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: (free) Undertale AU

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiré par le jeu Undertale et les dessins de kit-replica de tumblr. Hiccup n'est pas exactement comme il l'a dessiné ici, mais vous êtes libre de l'imaginer comme bon vous semble.**
> 
> **Ecrit en catastrophe cette après-midi, alors excusez pour les faux raccords possibles.**

Hiccup s'était engagé sur un coup de tête, pour prouver qu'il était capable. De quoi ? De tout ce qu'on lui dénigrait. Se défendre, protéger l'Underground et ses habitants, être un monstre digne de ce nom en fait. Ce qu'il fichait dans la région neigeuse de Snowdin, il se le demandait parfois. Undyne l'y avait envoyé avec Sans et son frère Papyrus pour garder la zone au cas où un humain viendrait. Il ne savait même pas à quand remontait la dernière venue d'un humain. Son travail valait-il la peine ?

Il ne se le demandait plus depuis quelques temps cependant parce qu'à défaut d'un humain, il y avait un monstre qui le rendait cinglé, jusqu'à réveiller ses plus bas instincts. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était Sans, vu le hoodie bleu qu'il arborait, mais quand le monstre s'était levé de sa position accroupie, il avait vu un jeune monstre de son âge. Les cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, les pieds nues et un bâton au bout recourbé dans la main. Il s'était moqué de lui, plaisantant sur son travail de garde, sur son inutilité. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et de quel droit ce petit con venait l'insulter sans prévenir ?

Les instants qui suivirent, l'argenté utilisa son bâton pour se défendre face au dragon qu'il venait d'insulter, les yeux d'Hiccup des fentes dangereusement fines. Il s'était cru malin en insultant un inconnu, il allait regretter son idiotie. Lorsqu'il fut au sol, son bâton trop loin pour l'atteindre et une masse dragonnienne le bloquant d'une main, l'autre toutes griffes prêtes à lui trancher la gorge, il aurait du mourir. Mais Hiccup avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux bleus, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait stoppé.

Plusieurs fois encore le garçon se fritta avec lui, appuyant toujours plus bas et plus loin. Parfois, Sans et Papyrus surprenaient la bagarre, le premier en rigolant, l'autre leur signifiant d'arrêter. La dernière fois, voyant qu'il n'avait plus de réaction de l'auburn, le garçon avait gelé sa queue écailleuse. Les deux frères squelettes avaient été choqué. Le garçon savait-il seulement ce qu'il venait de faire ? Hiccup était dos à lui, et lorsqu'il sentit que sa queue ne lui obéissait plus entièrement, il se tourna vers le gamin. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit imbécile pour avoir osé.

_Gamin, sauve-toi ! Lui lança Sans.

_Quoi ? Le pauvre petit lézard a bobo à sa petite queue ?

Son ton moqueur et son expression joueuses disparurent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'autre. Les yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle, et Jack comprit son erreur trop tard. Il évita les coups de griffes et les morsures, son arme subissant dommage après dommage. Un coup de queue bien placé lui fit lâcher le morceau de bois, puis l'envoya contre un arbre. Une main lui attrapa alors la gorge et il fixa les yeux flamboyant. La bouche de l'auburn devint une gueule, grande ouverte, et une lueur violette accompagnée d'un son strident furent visibles. Il vit le visage de Jack perdre espoir.

Soudain, Hiccup sentit sa bouche être fermée sans son accord et il fut projeter plus loin. La main et l'oeil gauche de Sans laissaient voir une lueur bleue.

_OK, je crois qu'il a compris cette fois.

Hiccup lança un dernier regard à cet idiot fini aux cheveux blancs puis s'envola loin de lui.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiccup continua sa vie, aussi normalement que possible. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait un certain monstre de glace le suivant un peu partout, en essayant en vain de se faire invisible. Hiccup ne comprenait pas ! Un coup, il lui cherchait des noises jusqu'à risquer de se faire tuer, le coup d'après, il ne disait plus rien et le suivait juste comme un chien abandonné. Il en avait marre. Alors, il s'éloigna et tourna un coin d'une maison dans la plaine, et se fit aussi silencieux que possible pour contourner la maison. Lorsqu'il se retrouva derrière l'autre, il le vit le chercher du regard.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis comme ça ?

L'autre fit volte-face et se plaqua contre le mur. Il étudia un instant l'auburn.

_J-je... je sais pas... tu... tu es... intéressant...

_Je croyais que j'étais inutile et stupide. C'est bien ce que tu disais ?

Hiccup le dominait de sa hauteur, ses ailes légèrement déployées dans son dos lui donnant encore plus de volume. Il n'était pas furieux, juste agacé. Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient étaient un peu apeurés, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'oserait pas s'enfuir. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

_J-je suis désolé.

Il baissa les yeux et mit la capuche de son hoodie sur sa tête, comme s'il essayait de se protéger. Et Hiccup perdit l'envie de le rabaisser et lui faire ravaler ses insultes. L'argenté semblait soudain fragile. Il redonna un peu d'espace à l'autre.

_Pourquoi tu t'es rendu à chaque fois ?

Il vit bien le sursaut presque imperceptible de ses épaules.

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il avait probablement essayé de faire l'idiot mais ça ne marchait pas.

_A chaque fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle et que j'ai failli te tuer sur place. Tu penchais la tête en arrière comme si tu acceptais simplement ta mort. Et tout ce temps où tu m'as poursuivi pour m'énerver, comme si tu espérais justement que j'en vienne à...

_Fiche-moi la paix !

Il le vit prendre son envol par magie, laissant quelques flocons dans son passage. Oh non, Hiccup n'avait pas fini. Alors, il déploya ses ailes et se lança à sa poursuite.

_Reviens ici !

_Tu rêves !

Le ballet aérien qui suivit dura de longues minutes. Hiccup était plus rapide mais Jack plus agile. Chaque fois qu'il était prêt à lui attraper un membre, l'argenté virait de bord, se laissait tomber dans le vide ou faisait une cabriole qui le sortait d'affaire. Son erreur fut de passer au delà de la zone des chutes d'eau, probablement en essayant de geler l'auburn sur place, et de se diriger vers la zone volcanique d'Underground. Hiccup l'avait vu tomber de plus en plus et s'il n'avait pas été aussi rapide, l'argenté aurait probablement brûlé vif dans le brasier.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_En fait, tu l'aimes bien ce môme...

_Sans ! Gronda Papyrus.

_Oh allez, reconnait-le. Il fait ressortir ton côté animal et je suis sûre que ça te plait !

Hiccup lui lança un regard courroucé, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du squelette. Mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'était la vérité dans ces mots. S'il s'en était foutu de lui, il l'aurait laissé à son sort au dessus de la lave. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes monstres se rapprochèrent. Hiccup avait prit soin de l'argenté, dont le prénom était Jack, après son évanouissement. Quelle idée aussi pour un monstre de glace de voler au dessus d'un volcan ! En lui laissant le temps de s'ouvrir à lui, Hiccup réalisa que l'argenté se sentait seul et que le provoquer au point de vouloir le tuer n'avait pas été son plan à la base, mais en voyant ses griffes prêtes à le découper en rondelles, il avait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Hiccup avait vu sa résolution, à chaque fois, de se faire tuer. Il avait trop peur pour le faire lui même, et il s'excusa auprès de l'auburn d'avoir essayé de lui faire porter cette responsabilité.

Sans voyait bien ce qui se tramait, et il était persuadé que Papyrus aussi. Son frère faisait l'idiot, mais il lui en avait parlé avec un enthousiasme qui lui était propre. Il hocha les épaules devant le regard courroucé d'Hiccup.

_T'as remarqué que t'enroules une aile autour de lui chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble ?

_Sans, mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Puis il s'envola sans attendre. Oui, il s'en était rendu compte, du geste inconscient de ses ailes. Jack s'en était aperçu avant lui, l'embarrassant légèrement. C'était un geste qu'on accordait en général aux gens chers, ceux qu'on désire protéger. Ça ne le gênait plus depuis qu'il comprenait que Jack était ce genre de personne pour lui.

Il se posa près d'un lac gelé et s'avança doucement, un certain garçon descendant de son perchoir dans un arbre. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules du jeune dragon et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Tu m'as manqué...

Hiccup ne commenta pas qu'ils s'étaient vu la veille. Parce qu'il lui avait manqué aussi. Il le serra dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur.

Il le savait, il était amoureux de Jack. Partageaient-ils leurs sentiments ? Il voulait le savoir aujourd'hui, alors il recula légèrement de l'argenté, qui garda ses bras autour de ses épaules, son front contre le sien.

_Jack, j'ai une question à te poser.


End file.
